


About Face

by MaxRev



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Flirting? Yes flirting, M/M, Sarcasm, Sparring, custom Shepard - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-04 00:53:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16336649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaxRev/pseuds/MaxRev
Summary: Kaidan does an about face regarding a certain Gabe Shepard.





	About Face

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Th3_Morrigan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Th3_Morrigan/gifts).



> My part of an art/fic trade. A request for "kaidan thinking gabe was a military brat and eventually realizing he was falling for him."
> 
> This was a lot of fun!

Entering the cargo bay, Kaidan stopped short. He’d hoped to have it to himself. Ashley and Wrex were in the mess and Garrus had passed by him earlier, asking if he’d seen Tali. Kaidan had mentioned he’d seen her in engineering. Quickly changing into shorts, sneakers, and a tank top, he’d grabbed a towel and ridden the elevator down here. The last few missions had been frustrating and he needed an outlet. The cause? The Normandy’s newly appointed CO - Commander Gabe Shepard.

Their fighting styles meshed very well out on the battlefield. However, Kaidan didn’t always approve of how the missions were carried out. He was a by-the-book Alliance soldier and believed rules were put in place for a reason. Shepard seemed to throw them out the window in favor of...well, whatever he thought of right on the spot. The man was reckless and there were times Kaidan felt like the Commander put himself in the line of fire on purpose. Even if it was from a distance. How he accomplished that, Kaidan hadn’t figured out. He was usually too busy fighting his own battles and trying to make sure his CO wasn’t killed by stupidity.

The exact same man he’d just been thinking of was down here now. Alone. Working out. Kaidan had been hoping to do the same...also alone.

Watching his Commander covertly, his thoughts turned to what he knew about him. Quite a bit of his background could be found on the extranet: the only child of military parents, never in one place for any length of time. He’d joined right out of high school at eighteen, probably wanting to follow in their footsteps. He was also an N7, the best of the best and a force to be reckoned with on and off the battlefield. The Commander was also a War Hero, receiving the Star of Terra - almost single-handedly saving colonists and fellow soldiers when batarian forces invaded Elysium.

Bravery and heroism went hand in hand with his name. Like many of the soldiers Kaidan had talked to, he figured the Commander was just another military brat looking to carve his family’s name into the history books - by any means possible.

He watched the Commander move fluidly around the cargo bay despite his stocky build. Kaidan considered himself sturdy, muscular, but Shepard exceeded even that. His hair was shaved closely to his skull. Though he couldn’t see from here, he recalled the scars that crossed those full lips and eyes a startling blue-ish, violet hue. Shaking himself from the turn of his thoughts, Kaidan moved back towards the elevator.

“Going somewhere, Staff Lieutenant?”

Kaidan stopped just inside the elevator. So much for being unobserved. Turning, he assessed Shepard, trying to figure out his mood. His face and body language were completely unreadable. “I…um...came down to workout. Didn’t realize someone...you...had beat me to it. Sorry, Commander.”

He received a noncommittal shrug in return, “Don’t leave on my account. Come over and join me.”

Unsure what exactly he was getting into, Kaidan nonetheless left the elevator and walked over to Shepard. Setting his towel on a bench, he waited to see what was expected of him.

Hands on hips, Shepard eyed him up and down, “You spar?”

Pushing aside his odd reaction to being studied so thoroughly, he nodded. Sparring wasn’t exactly what he’d had in mind. He didn’t consider himself very accurate at the skills needed to trade punches and dance around your partner. Still, best to humor his Commander.

“Sure.”

Shepard narrowed his eyes, “You don’t seem very confident about it.”

“It’s not my...usual...method of exercise. It’ll do, though...sir.” Kaidan got into position: fisted his hands, knees bent, arms held loosely as he waited for Shepard.

“Let’s see what you’ve got then, LT.”

Wasting no time, Shepard moved quickly, throwing the first punches. Unprepared, Kaidan rushed to block, barely avoiding a solid hit.

“Nice block. Got anything to back it up?”

Kaidan threw out a couple of jabs, Shepard blocking them. “Maybe.” This wasn’t so bad after all. He could probably learn to enjoy this. With the right person anyway.

They continued to trade jabs back and forth, neither of them scoring a hit. Kaidan’s eyes kept straying to Shepard’s body, trying to assess and anticipate his movements. He was ogling his CO but at least he had a reason. Right? The t-shirt he wore was wet with sweat, clinging to every dip and valley, showing off a body in excellent shape. He could now see the scars on those lips, close as they were. The clean smell of sweat and a lingering scent of cologne drifted over to him.

Distracted by the view, Shepard connected with a hit to his jaw, taking Kaidan by surprise, head whipping back with the hit. “Preoccupied LT? Credit for your thoughts?”

Even though his appraisal was on Kaidan’s weaknesses, he felt himself flush with where his thoughts led. Wait, why should he feel embarrassed? Shepard didn’t know his thoughts. Stalling, he wiped the trickle of blood from his nose, “Just assessing your style, sir.”

Those amazing colored eyes stared at him for several seconds, the thoughts inside his head not showing on his face. He finally spoke, “Sir? We’re trading punches, Alenko. Just Shepard.”

Kaidan grinned, “Okay...Just Shepard.”

The Commander laughed, surprising him. He’d never heard his CO laugh before. “Funny.”

They stood for a few seconds, catching their breath. Kaidan moved quickly but Shepard moved faster, avoiding the jabs, though not completely. He’d tagged the ribs at least, satisfied to hear a solid grunt from the impact.

“Just trying to lighten the mood.”

Shepard’s head tilted a fraction, “Lighten it? I didn’t know this was serious.” They traded a few more jabs, “So, correct me if I’m wrong here...but you _do_ like following the rules, am I right? I’ve also noticed you prefer to keep to yourself and share little of your background.”

He’d noticed? Since when? Kaidan hadn’t ever seen - or felt - like he was being watched. Or maybe Shepard was just very good at watching from the shadows, observing others and taking notes without them ever knowing. His style was infiltration after all. It made perfect sense.

“Is that a problem, sir?”

“Trying to keep it formal, are you? Stand down, Alenko, take it easy. A good Commander knows his crew. I know mine. Am I wrong?”

“No, si--uh, Shepard.”

That smile again. Kaidan felt his thoughts about the Commander begin to shift. He jabbed a couple more times, missing on each one. The last one, he moved back swiftly, grinning. Clearly, he was out of his depth against his CO.

“I get the feeling you don’t care for me much, Alenko. Why is that?”

Did he really want to know what Kaidan truly thought? Probably not. Sometimes, telling the truth wasn’t always the best option, though Kaidan preferred not to lie - especially to his CO.

“Give me the truth. I’m a grown man, I can take it. Besides, I want honesty from those serving with me. Always.”

“The truth then?” He was blocked again, even as Shepard nodded. “Fine. I think you are…” he hesitated. When Shepard nodded for him to continue, he did, “you’re reckless, taking too many chances by putting your life on the line. By doing so, you put our lives on the line as well, having to fight and keep you alive as well. You want to die? Fine. Just don’t take all of us with you while on a personal vendetta.”

Fired up with anger and frustration, Kaidan lost his focus, so wasn’t prepared for the next hits to land successfully. Ribs on fire, nose bleeding again, he shook his head to clear it. Shepard stood across from him, smile wiped away, replaced with a serious demeanor. The truth hadn’t set well with him. He’d had been pretty sure it wouldn’t but Shepard hadn’t wanted him pulling punches. So to speak. He avoided the next couple of jabs easily, eyes intent on his partner.

“So you have a problem with my fighting style then? The way I do things?”

He’d just said as much but seeing how it affected his CO, he opted for standing down, “No, sir.”

Shepard didn’t believe him for a minute but did relax a bit, sighing, “Shit. Sorry Alenko. I _did_ say I wanted honesty.”

They continued to dance, neither of them actually connecting. Kaidan agreed. “You did.”

Shepard nodded, “Okay. Just remember this: I _am_ the Commander. As such, I am in charge and while I don’t plan on putting my crew in danger at any time, I _will_ do whatever it takes to win this war. Are we clear?”

“Crystal...sir.”

He watched those blue-violet eyes narrow at the return to being formal And suddenly, Kaidan found himself flipping feet over ass, seeing the ground rise up to meet him before staring at the ceiling, then landing on the floor, breath knocked out of him. His eyes refocused, connected with Shepard as he came into view, their faces inches apart. Both of them were breathing hard.

“I told you, right now we’re on even ground.” A sudden grin, “Well, mostly. When we’re not in the field or discussing a mission in the war room, ‘Shepard’ is all I want to hear from those lips.” His eyes slipped down to Kaidan’s mouth and back up. “That’s an order.”

Lost in those intense, beautifully colored eyes, Kaidan nodded. “Yes, si---uh, Shepard.”

Grasping Kaidan’s hand in his, Shepard pulled him up. Damn but the man was strong. They ended up face to face...so very close. Their eyes met and Kaidan felt something shift inside him but couldn’t think clearly enough to figure out what. Then Shepard stepped back and the feeling was gone.

“I would never jeopardize my team in any way, Kaidan.” He spoke quietly, let go of Kaidan’s hand, and left the cargo bay.

Kaidan stood there for several minutes, trying to process the whole encounter. What he finally took away from it was this: he was beginning to feel something for his Commander. And it wasn’t strictly ‘ _by the books._ ’


End file.
